


It's the little things

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Character Study, Doie my Biker gf, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, sanrio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jungwoo realized a few things that day:one, he was so glad his mom wasn't home,two, Doyoung was very confident and a great kisser,three, if the day passed and Doyoung wasn't his girlfriend he'd cry himself to sleep.





	It's the little things

**Author's Note:**

> jungwoo the virgin u are today

If Jungwoo had to recount the amount of things they went through together, they wouldn't be many, but they were for sure the best things he'd ever had the pleasure to share with someone else.

He'd always been too shy for people to date, too vulnerable; everyone who was interested in him always ended up politely telling him they just “didn't click”, but deep down, he'd always tell himself he wasn't strong enough, too dependant and needy.

Until he met Doyoung, who was so smart and practical, so reliable and confident; to quote himself: someone definitely out of his league.

It started like this: she approached him during his third baking class of the year, after seeing him struggling with the muffin's mix (she was two years older and the teacher's assistant), and even if he was a little bit nervous, all Doyoung could think about was how endearing he was, with his baby blue hair clips holding the fringe out of his eyes (and the too-buttery baking mix but they don't talk about that one).

They saw each other at the halls after that class, and that's when they realized neither of them had the guts to talk to the other. 

It was 2 classes later, midterms approaching and people waiting outside the corridor to ask the teacher for tips, after some semi-awkward and shy glances thrown at each other every five minutes, that Jungwoo approached her (yes, after a big amount of pep talks he had given himself and didn't want to count anymore). 

Maybe he panicked on his way because _I don't know what to talk about_ and _oh my god I'm going to embarrass myself_ , unconsciously picking at his nails with both hands fiddling in front of him. She looked pretty, wearing an oversized beige sweater that would make her disappear if she wasn't as tall as she was. Doyoung was holding her phone on her (pretty) right hand, Sanrio stickers covering her phone case, when he got an idea. _Hell yes_ , he _loves_ Sanrio. Maybe they weren't Pochacco stickers -her cover was filled with Cinnamorolls- but he could make a conversation topic out of this, ask her what her favorite character was in a normal, civil, totally not awkward conversation. He was _ready_.

Yes, _very_ ready to jump into a nice friendship. 

 

They started hanging out before their classes, since she was still a student, but every time they had to part ways Jungwoo's heart would clench a bit as he said goodbye. Still, in comparison to how his heart would jump each time he managed to make Doyoung laugh, it was nothing. He was infatuated, to say the least, but at the same time he wouldn't mind if Doyoung just saw him as a cute friend (her words, not his), because in the few weeks that they had started to hang out, he realized how funny and caring Doyoung would be with him; ready to ease his nerves when he needed someone who could listen to him, or help him get better with baking (he loved baking, it was just _hard_ sometimes), or accompany Jungwoo every time he needed to go buy kitchen or art supplies (his hobbies were very different sometimes).

And as much as Doyoung was comfortable with Jungwoo's presence, he still had no idea what went through her mind about him. Yes, he was sure they had built a nice relationship based on opening up: about their worries, the future, their own selves, and that helped a lot, but they had never touched the romance topic. 

Jungwoo liked Doyoung, that was sure, he'd just love to know if she felt something for him too.

 

(It happens during an evening where Jungwoo asked her if she could help him with making chocolate volcanoes, every baker's worst nightmare. They were waiting in front of the oven, checking through the little opaque window the color of the mix, Jungwoo's hands cutely resting on his hips, when Doyoung pushes him softly against the counter and steals his breath away, kissing him deeply. 

Jungwoo realized a few things that day: _one_ , he was so glad his mom wasn't home, _two_ , Doyoung was very confident and a great kisser, _three_ , if the day passed and Doyoung wasn't his girlfriend he'd cry himself to sleep. 

The volcano ends up burnt, crispy and black, but at least they could get to share the chocolate inside.)

 

There's a subtle change between them when they start dating.

They meet up for lunch now, before classes start and they have to part ways again. They share the tab, or they try to, because Doyoung would always try to get to pay more for him. It's as much endearing as it is frustrating, because Jungwoo still feels a bit self-conscious of his own lack of money. He's still a first year student, second semester, lives with his mother at their small lifelong apartment and she pays for his tuition. He'd always tell her he'll pay for it when he gets a job, but she brushes it off with a shrug, words about how she wants him to study something he loves coming out of her mouth. 

 

Jungwoo pouts at Doyoung, mumbling about how she doesn't let him pay, and Doyoung smiles so big, laughing at his antics. She pats his head like someone would do with a puppy and tells him how cute he is. 

That's something that he's not used to either. If he had to point out what changed the most, it'd be their dynamics. Doyoung used to be more quiet, more eager to listen to him than talk about herself, and somewhat that hadn't changed much, but her actions did.   
Now, when Jungwoo wanted to tell her about something, like a funny video he saw before going to sleep, Doyoung would grab him by the waist and pull him closer to herself, where she could interlock their fingers while she listened. _This_ was something Jungwoo wasn't used to: someone holding him close -by the waist nonetheless- listening to him so attentively, following his every move like a hawk would chase his prey. He would always get red, his heartbeat picking up and his palms starting to get sweaty. Doyoung would make him nervous in the best way. 

That was another thing Jungwoo loved about her: sometimes, Jungwoo would feel like curling on Doyoung's side and laying his head on her shoulder, because he knew one hand would be put protectively around his back, the other one coming up to brush his hair. Doyoung looked so tough sometimes, her tall form easily covering his when they were sitting, and no one had made him feel so tiny and special like when they'd spend moments like these. 

 

Jungwoo considers himself lucky, even when Doyoung tells him to stop giving credit to sheer luck.   
College gets harder, he gets more stressed about it, but Doyoung lets him rely on her, encourages him, and Jungwoo doesn't feel as burdened as he felt the first semester. They fit together almost perfectly; Doyoung comes to him whenever she needs to recite sentences from the back of her head for difficult exams, sometimes she'll even sit him down for hours to try all the different receipts and ask for opinions. They'll brainstorm ideas to upgrade the pastries, to create new ones, and if they come out a little odd-flavored, Jungwoo will distract her before she gets frustrated and suggest changes to make it taste better. 

It's the little things that they share. They're not big on grand actions, like hiring a whole band to serenade the other or paying for an extremely overpriced restaurant that they really can't afford.   
Whenever they can meet after college they always end up in fun, spontaneous little dates. They'll go to the cinema to watch a ready to be taken down movie, the seats empty and two hours for themselves (unless Doyoung really wants to watch the movie, she can get a little stubborn). Sometimes, it'll be late at night and they'll try to make up any excuse to sleep at the other's house, always trying to spend a little more time together. (The first time they go to Jungwoo's house his mom looks at both of them with a raised eyebrow, Jungwoo's palms getting sweaty just at the implication. Doyoung spent 10 minutes teasing him because of his panicked face and how he tried to over-explain that they weren't going to do anything weird.)

That's what they feel like: a spontaneous constant. One that will spark up from time to time, adrenaline rush exciting them to try out all the things that they haven't done, that they never shared with someone else. A comforting presence, the feeling of knowing you have someone, somewhere, waiting for you to come back to their arms.

 

“Doie?” Jungwoo's voice rings in the silence of the room. 

They had a long day of finals and errands, finding solace in Doyoung’s one room apartment late into the night. They managed to grab takeaway food on their way to the place, empty boxes and plastic containers now laying on the desk's surface waiting for the day they're thrown away. 

“What is it?” Doyoung mumbles with no menace from her place on Jungwoo's chest. They're tired, and Doyoung sounds like she's on the verge of falling asleep.   
Jungwoo threads his fingers through her short hair, an habit that grew on him every time he finds Doyoung adorable. 

Jungwoo feels a bit nervous, but not as nervous as when his mom met Doyoung for the first time. Doyoung is snuggled cutely in the crook of his neck, Yongie -her cat- purring herself to sleep, tangled between their legs, Jungwoo's arm warm and curled around her body; everything feels just right.

“I think I'm in love with you.” He mumbles against her hair. 

He feels rather than sees Doyoung cuddling closer. “You think?”

Jungwoo laughs softly, his breath tingling her hair and senses.

Doyoung props herself up on her elbows, the room too dark to see it but Jungwoo can feel her stare, too used to it, the feeling printed in the back of his mind.

She pecks him on the lips, once, twice. “I love you too.” 

They go back to their original position, Doyoung on his chest ready to fall into dreamland, Jungwoo's lips tingling, heart content. Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> bi legends


End file.
